


【塞尔达／力巴林】风语者

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>力巴尔 x 林克。revalink。>>神兽BGM摩斯电码SOS求救梗。>>自设多。人物性格偏差。>>发生在神兽之上、属于他们两人的故事。
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Revali/Link (Legend of Zelda), Revalink, 力巴林
Kudos: 9





	【塞尔达／力巴林】风语者

风语者

……有什么地方不太对劲。

林克停下了探索的脚步，紧紧地皱起眉，将手指搭在下巴上，试图进行一些关于眼前迷宫之外的思考。  
他在梅德上面——并且已经被困在这里有十几个小时了。巨大的古代神兽悬停在头顶的高空，林克花了几日才在利特族战士的帮助下、用爆炸箭突破了难缠的防护屏障。他在混乱的气流中控制着滑翔伞降落在了古代机械巨物的表面，内心担忧着那位白发的利特翅膀上被激光炮射中的伤势。趴在对方脊背上翱翔于空中的感觉让他隐隐约约觉得抓住了点什么——某种熟悉的、令人怀念的东西，自一片空白的脑海中飞快闪过。那个时候他在高空中紧张地张着弓，完全没有余力去注意这个细节，等到林克终于站在了神兽冰冷僵硬的机械表面，调整好自己的状态时，脑内那一丝熟悉的感觉早已经消失得无影无踪。  
金发的少年有些失落地向着前方的虚空伸出手去，做出了一个试图去抓住什么的动作。海拉鲁的勇者维持着这个有点蠢的姿势愣了一会儿，终是悻悻然收起了手臂。比起头脑中那些他摸不清道不明的模糊回忆，显然眼前的迷宫要来得更加重要。

林克想他或许一直有察觉到自己在下意识地逃避——证据就是他花了足足几个月的时间，却将自己来到海拉鲁平原后第一眼就远远注意到的庞然巨物留在了最后。

他在阴雨连绵的卓拉地区降下水库的水位，让天空放了晴，忍受着可以灼烧身体的高温将作乱的蜥蜴赶回了火山口，驾驶着沙海象消除了沙漠东部滚滚的雷鸣和沙尘。他攀爬着湿滑的岩石和路面，躲过那些埋伏在道路转角处的雷击；穿着厚重的盔甲放下吊桥，直面从天而降的炙热岩浆；在遮天蔽日的沙尘暴里迷失方向，执着地向着目标前行。他经历了如此多的磨难，却始终对悬停于海拉鲁上空一角的飞鸟视而不见。  
等到他终于鼓足了勇气做好了万全的准备来到终年被雪所覆盖的山峦，才发现自己一直都在躲避来自天空的风。那个他努力仰起脸来才能看清的逆光身影，翱翔于蓝天中的姿态，那些利箭划破空气的声响，伴随着猎猎狂风，紧贴着他的耳侧，钻入他每一个难以入眠的夜里。

而如今，他来到了高空之上的神兽体内，却在这里久违地意识到了一丝微妙的违和。

林克直勾勾地盯着眼前用来控制风向的机关，心思却早已跑到了其他的地方。等到他将脑海中关于神兽的所有记忆都仔仔细细地翻了个遍，才终于捕捉到了那一丝违和感的来源。就像一个不起眼的线头，他紧紧地抓住它，强迫自己去思考到底是哪里出现了偏差。然后，金发的勇者终于明白了——他没有在这里感知到来自对方的任何讯息。  
每一个神兽里都有着一个等待了自己百年的灵魂，他们是他百年前最值得信任的同伴，是他可以随时放心交付后背的战友。他们曾一度遗失在他残缺不全的记忆深处，却又被他如珍宝般小心翼翼地拾回，默不作声地掩藏于心底最柔软的角落。他的战友们被囚禁在古代机械的核心深处，坚信着百年后的自己能够将他们拯救出这个牢笼。  
林克的确也这么做了，虽然晚了一点，但他确实地接收到了对方拼死都要传递给自己的讯息。那些晦涩难懂的语句，用巧妙的暗语掩藏在神兽机械的背景音中，曾无数次被刺耳的噪音所打断，又不断地重新响起，在无数次被强制压下去的过程中一遍又一遍执着地重复着。

——那是他们在求救。用尽全身的力气，将自己的存在传达给他。

然而金发的勇者却没能从梅德这里接收到任何关于力巴尔的讯息。空旷的神兽内部灌满了风，他一直以为是风声盖住了那些信号，但无论林克如何努力，都无法捕捉到来自对方的哪怕微小的只言片语。有那么一个瞬间，他甚至怀疑这位高傲的利特族战士已经不存在于这里了。自尊心那样强的人，怎么能忍受自己被困在这里长达一百年的时光呢。唯一可以翱翔于高空中的神兽——被囚禁在距离他最喜欢的天空最近的地方，却永远无法拥有触碰到的自由，这于对方而言，该是一件多么残忍的事情。

……也许对方已经察觉到了他的到来，只是不好意思对自己示弱。

考虑到记忆中那个人脸上令人火大的神情，林克觉得这也不无可能。他不确定自己这样不断地替对方想出理由来安慰自己有什么用，无论如何，这可比接受对方的灵魂已经消失离开要好上太多了。  
所以当林克再次消磨了几个小时、心不在焉地研究着眼前的机关，却突然在背景音里捕捉到了那一声熟悉的暗语时，几乎是立马从原地跳了起来。这次的声音比其他几人都要来得清晰、且持久，对方的那份不甘和悔恨被百年的光阴无限拉长——林克甚至从中听出了一丝咬牙切齿的味道。骄傲的利特族战士从不轻易向他人求助，那一定是挣扎了许久才终于舍得抛下自尊的孤注一掷。金发的少年轻而易举地就能够通过这些声音想像出对方站在自己面前的样子，一脸嫌弃地嘲讽着他为什么连这么简单的关卡都解决不了。  
海拉鲁勇者的唇角上扬起了一个明显的弧度。似乎是错觉，他觉得耳中的声音停顿了一瞬，顷刻间变得更加大声。林克终于没能忍住，在空无一人的神兽内部弯下腰去笑出了声。他笑得太厉害了，以至于无法自控地流出了眼泪。一百年的时间改变了太多的东西，他想对方一定很惊讶，自己的性格会变得如此不同。

林克的心情一瞬间变得异常轻松。等到金发的男孩终于笑够了，他才慢悠悠地抬起头来，擦干了眼角的液体，重新审视起了面前的机关。如果力巴尔能够看到少年此刻的神情，一定会被那双湛蓝的眸子里迸发出来的自信所吸引。那太明亮了，就像他所钟爱的雪山的夜晚，山峦之上那些燃烧着自己的星星。  
神兽的关卡被解开得很快，少年撑起滑翔伞，乘着风，轻盈地翱翔于巨大机械的体内。大概是那块布上明晃晃的利特符号有些扎眼，背景音里的暗语终于在林克触碰到第一个控制终端的时候彻底停了下来，取而代之的是一句冷冰冰的揶揄：

“虽然我知道你一定会来这儿……但你居然花了一百年的时间，也让我等太久了吧。”

林克不确定对方的后半句话有没有在责备自己，但他还是感到了久违的心虚。所幸对方在说完这句话后便不再开口，神兽内部又恢复成了最初空旷宁静的样子。但海拉鲁的勇者知道，到底有什么东西和之前不一样了。他能感受到审视着自己的目光，无处不在，如同环绕于身侧的风，让他没来由地换上了自己此刻最好的武器和装备、并挺起了胸膛。

——天杀的海利亚人，他以为自己是来参加什么花式比武大赛的吗！！

等到林克用希卡石板里五花八门的技能将神兽中残存的灾厄揍到爬不起来之后，从头到尾目睹了全程的利特灵魂忍不住在心底里愤恨吐槽。他只不过是在战斗开始之前多嘴提醒了一句，不甘心地要求对方顺便替自己报个仇，不知道戳到了这位金发小矮子的哪根神经。那些在他看来毫无意义的战斗花样看得他眼花缭乱，对方甚至在一切结束之后冲着自己所在的控制终端表演了一个空中时停三连射——力巴尔被这个明显是故意做给自己看的动作噎住了嗓子，开始认真地担忧起海拉鲁勇者的脑袋，是不是在这一百年期间睡傻了。

“……哼、你这次做得还算不错。多亏了你，我的灵魂得到了解放……”

海利亚知道他在说出这句话的时候有多么不情愿。力巴尔甚至怀疑，自己如果不赶紧将勇者需要的能力给出去，他会忍不住冲上前去殴打对方——以灵魂的状态。

“我就把我的能力传授给你当做奖……”  
“力巴尔。”

年轻英杰灵魂的话硬生生断在一半，他被少年突然喊出自己名字的音节吓得不轻。力巴尔足足愣了有五分钟，才重新找回了自己的声音，他用力干咳了一声，无视少年紧紧盯住自己的那个溢满了复杂情绪的眼神，准备继续，

“……这能够产生上升气流的——”  
“力巴尔。”  
“我将它命名为力巴尔的勇——”  
“力巴尔。”  
“……”  
“力巴尔。”

青色的灵魂终于停下了口中的话语，他恶狠狠地瞪着自己面前、相隔了百年的家伙。经过了这么久的时间，除了变得无比糟糕的对话礼仪，对方的样貌基本没有什么变化——这太不公平了，力巴尔很不想承认，这张脸如同无法忘却的梦魇一般，始终贯穿于他百年来浑浑噩噩的梦境深处。  
——可是最终，他还是被这个人从噩梦中拽了出来。  
利特的英杰不甘心地磨着牙，一股脑地将自己的力量扔进了对方的体内。

“力巴尔的勇猛就给你了——给我好好记住！！”

猛然刮起的飓风将金发的少年直直抛向高空，望着对方在半空中难得一见的慌乱神色，力巴尔突然有那么一个瞬间想把海拉鲁的勇者就这么扔回地面。对方看向自己的眼神里有太多他不敢去面对的东西，他害怕去想，自己倒映在对方眼瞳中的绿色又露出了怎样的神情。在少年落地之后，利特的英杰几乎是立马下了逐客令，不由分说将塞了他满脑子的人扔回了地面，操纵着神兽某种意味上地落荒而逃。

他会留在梅德的体内，任何一个细微的瞬间都不会错过地亲眼目睹少年实现他们百年前立下的那个目标，然后化作最为温柔的风，吹拂着对方驶向未来。

他是来自天空的风，无处不在，环绕于少年身侧，却终会回归他所向往的蓝天。

——那是利特最优秀的战士给予将他从噩梦中唤醒之人的谢礼。  
你可要好好感谢我，扰人清梦的海利亚小矮子。

END


End file.
